The Doctor's Power
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: Meet Loren, an orphan of the doomed planet Gallifrey. She takes refuge on the planet Earth, resolved in the fact she is alone in the universe. That is until she meets a man in a blue pin striped suit and converses. A man known only as The Doctor. 10/OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER UPDATED**

AUTHOR NOTE – Here is my new story based on my favourite TV show ever, Doctor Who. It starts between The Runaway Bride and the 1st episode of Series 3 (Smith and Jones) and carries on through Series 3.

Disclaimer – This is the only time I am putting the disclaimer up because all of you know who the show belongs to anyway, but here goes. Doctor Who and all of its characters, plots etc belong to the BBC, Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffatt etc. No copyright infringement is intended here. The oc Loren Power and other original characters belong to me.

Enjoy

**THE DOCTORS POWER – CHAPTER 1**

The burnt orange night sky with its two copper moons. The fields of deep red grass and the silver-leafed trees of a strange world have appeared in my dreams more and more lately. Oh how I missed Gallifrey.

Before the time war my home planet had been the most beautiful world in all of creation, in my opinion anyway. It was a planet that looked yellowy, orange in colour when seen from afar and was without a doubt the most captivating sight in the entire Pisces-Cetus Supercluster Complex.

It was thought by many that Gallifrey was safe from any form of physical attack. With the presence of an impenetrable barrier called the quantum force field and entry clearance for all Spacecraft made mandatory by the Gallifreyan Space Traffic Control we had no need to be worried, or so we thought.

I remember when the enemy invaded as if it was yesterday. The flaming sky swarmed with members of the Dalek Empire as they made their way to the Continent of Wild Endeavour and the Citadel of the Time Lords. It was the climax of a war that had spread throughout all of time.

The time lords had foreseen the possibility of Daleks conquering the universe, a situation which would be dyer for all species throughout time and space. My people attempted on my occasions to divert this and we failed at every turn. We had gone as far as sending time lords back into the past to divert the Dalek's creation and even President Romana had put forward a peace treaty under the 'Act of Master Restitution'. Everything the time lords tried was unsuccessful.

By the final stages of the war many time lords had changed, changed for the worse. The battles and everlasting destruction had taken their toll and they became savage, blinded by their desire to win no matter the cost. Luckily my parents were of strong will and they managed to keep strong heads on their shoulders.

My father and I were in the house alone when the fight turned fatal and my mother was still nowhere to be seen. My mother was a senior member of staff at the Time Lord Academy also known as the Prydon Academy and her duty was to show young Time Lords a portal which was called the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality. Eight-year-old Gallifreyans were brought before the Schism and made to look into the Time Vortex as part of an initiation ceremony into the Time Lord Academy. Some ran away, some were inspired as I was and some were driven mad.

Before long my mother whose full name was Lghtburtaiurnardcharaytoniss but who was more commonly known as Charay came rushing through the house entrance bloody and bruised.

"Charay, what has happened to you my love?" My father Sulves, a shortened version of Rodageitmososangsulvesorghac kar questioned in severe concern after seeing the state she was in.

I could see the fear in their eyes as they discussed the situation in hushed tones. My parents were known as confident and skilled fighters and had been on the front line at the fall of arcadia. If they were scared this was bad, very bad indeed.

"Rassilon has turned against us. I overheard him. He has set into motion the 'ultimate sanction'." I listened in as my mother relayed what she had learned.

"But mother, father that is genocide. It will destroy all life in the universe. What are we going to do?" I asked, needing to know exactly the situation we faced.

"Loren my dear it is a dire day. The Daleks have reached the capital and I have no doubt they are targeting Panopticon. If we do not act I fear Rassilon's plan will be the only way of thwarting the onslaught." My father spoke clearly making sure I understood every word.

"Father, do not think such things and if that is the case that means the Dalek's soon discover the Eye of Harmony. It is our main power source. If the nucleus is destroyed we will have no means of escape. We cannot travel through time without it, we will be stuck here unless the Dalek's and Rassilon are stopped." I stated, my years in the training academy now becoming of some use.

"I'm sure there is another source of power, isn't there Sulves." My mother asked begging for some sign of hope as my father stepped away from me and began hurriedly bustling around and throwing different items into a holdall.

It was clear he had not heard her question and it was left to me to destroy any hope she may have had left.

"Mother, there are other various sources of power but nothing large enough to support an entire planetary evacuation. Only a few could be saved and they would need to travel across Mountain Perdition to get there. With the oncoming assault it's an impossibility. Our only hope is that the Eye of Harmony remains intact and that Rassilon is stopped." I choked, not quite believing what I was saying.

Time lords even without the support of the "Outsiders" of the tribal Gallifreyan communities were a force to be reckoned with especially in their current frames of mind and this war which had been brought upon us just proved how strong the Dalek Empire was. We had taken them for granted, sure that we were unbeatable and we had been proven wrong.

It was only moments later that our house began to be hit by stray Dalek soldiers that had remained on the outskirts of the city. It appears that the Capital was now under their control and they had spread out their attack to the residential areas. Gallifrey was falling and falling fast.

My father grabbed my hand and without explanation pulled me towards our family Tardis, a pod used to travel through time and space which was now our only hope of escape.

"Loren, we have to resort to desperate measures to keep Gallifrey under our control. Time Lords around the capital have already taken down a number of Dalek ships using chronon cannons, temporal disruption bombs even history erasing missiles but the enemy shows no sign of backing down. Your mother and I will make our way to the city to help the cause and ensure the President cannot put his plan into action." My father informed with tears in his eyes before clasping hold of my mother's hand. She herself now shaking with tears.

"Then I shall come with you. Gallifrey is my home as well. I completed my Academy training. I can do this father." I pleaded, knowing full well that neither of my parents would ever allow me into the midst of it all.

"No Loren you cannot. You are a gifted Time Lord and I am so proud of you. I know why you think I am not allowing you do this and yes that is part of the reasoning but not all of it. You are young and skilled in all areas of being a Time Lord, you will thrive on a different planet and you need to survive. You need to keep our kind from becoming extinct."

"I can't father. You can't send me away. I won't leave and let you all die. It's not fair. Please mother tell him." I begged in sobs.

"Loren I agree with your father. We have lived long, happy lives and we have produced the most amazing daughter. We will sacrifice ourselves in order to ensure that you can have as full of an existence as we have had." My mother began, pulling me into her arms before she continued.

"Besides, your father told me just minutes ago that a large group of Time Lords are gathering at the Matrix and are planning to overthrow the President. We will then take on the fight and we will succeed as we always have." She enthused, this giving me a glimmer of light that I thought completely lost just moments ago.

"Is this true father? Is there still hope?" I smiled half heartedly my father never having lied to me before.

"Of course there is hope. The Dalek's are a dying breed and we are Gallifreyans. It is mandatory for all Time Lords to join the fight but I have managed to wipe you from the register. There will be no record of you missing. Do not fret Acknalingpoweryerustlorensam sayqueyer we shall be together soon. Take the Tardis as far away from Gallifrey as possible and when we have succeeded I will use my sonic device to draw you back to us. That way you know you are safe to return. It will end tonight no matter the outcome." My father concluded placing a kiss on my cheek before ushering my mother to do the same. I knew he must have been telling the truth. He called me by my full birth name and he only ever did that when he was hell bent on ensuring that I understood something. He couldn't have faked that. At least I didn't think he could.

"Darling, you must go now. We do not have much time and if the Eye is compromised you will not be able to leave. Please do this for us. We will not be able to fight to our full ability unless we know you are away from danger. Promise me, Loren." My beautiful mother asked, resolved in the thought of us parting.

"No I can't promise that. I won't leave you behind. You did not raise a coward."

After these words my parents looked on at one another, tears welling up in their eyes and then they acted. My mother held open the Tardis door and my father picked me up off the ground as effortlessly as if I weighed no more than a dried leaf.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, kicking and screaming.

"What we must." My mother responded not able to look me in the eyes.

Next thing I knew my father had practically shoved me inside the Tardis, his strong frame completely overpowering my small weight. Before I had time to respond the door had swung shut, sealing as it did so. They were sending me away whether I wanted to or not.

I scrambled to my feet pressing any button on the console that I thought may open the door. Nothing worked. My father had pre-set the console, planned every detail. They had been planning this all along and I couldn't bare it.

"Please, don't do this. Let me help. Don't send me away, please." I begged and cried whilst looking at them through the small pane of glass that was set into the door.

Just as I felt the whirring of the machinery build up around me my mother stood on the other side and looked back at me mouthing two words, those two solitary words being "I'm sorry." Then, I was gone.

I couldn't take in what had just happened. Just seconds previously I had been facing my mother through the glass and now I was hovering in space with no idea of what my parents had pre-planned for me.

I floated for what seemed like millennia, watching on helpless as my home was under attack. I couldn't just sit there and look on. I couldn't.

Using every ounce of my knowledge I pressed every button, typed in every code, pulled every lever all in attempt to be taken back from where I had just vacated. For a moment, a split second I thought I had worked it out, then I was knocked back. The time lock which I had so feared was now in effect. The Dalek's were winning and the Time Lords had no way of getting in and no way of getting out.

All kinds of questions and more scratched into my brain as I crumpled to the floor, head in hands. Questions of what if we had done this? What if we had gone about something in a different way? Then, in the next catastrophic moment my home, my Gallifrey exploded before my eyes, taking the Daleks, the younglings, the Time Lords, the Gallifreyans and most importantly my parents with it.

It just disappeared. That gorgeous burnt orange orb which lit the space around it was now nothing more than flaming atoms. A ghost of what once was. For a split second I wasn't sure if it was the Dalek's that had succeeded, whether it was President Rassilon or if it was something else all together. My mind was reeling.

My mother had said sorry because she had lied to me, both of my parents had. They knew there was no hope of their survival, no way they or any other Time Lord would survive and that's why they acted as they did. They had never man-handled me in such a way, never acted so aggressively. I guess the war had taken its toll on them as well.

For days I tried everything I could to go back in time and change what had happened. I knew it was against everything I was taught. It was a set point in time and should never be changed, no exceptions. This was Gallifrey though, my home, my whole life. So I kept working on codes I could put into the console that would take me back to a point before the war, so that I could warn everyone of what was set to come. The time lock was still blocking me though, there was a barrier preventing me from getting anywhere near Gallifrey no matter the time frame.

So that's it, the day I became an orphan of the planet Gallifrey, the day I lost everything and everyone. I was the only Time Lord left and I needed somewhere to find refuge, somewhere I could belong. I had no doubt my father had already planned ahead of time where I would end up, where I would learn to live again.

"human-nature" my father had once mentioned during one of my numerous home studies. He had told me of a smart, thriving race called humans. A species that lived much like Time Lords in certain aspects. They had governments, leaders, friendships, families, friends and much more that related to my now absent home. They lived on the planet Earth, an orb that was said to be made up of vast oceans and dotted with islands of all different kinds and sizes. That was where my parents had chosen to send me, and there is where I went.

**Please review. I've already written a majority of the story, so the better the response the quicker I will update. Lauren x**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DOCTORS POWER – CHAPTER 2**

I wish I could say that one day I will be loved again. I wish that I could say that I will be safe and cared for and protected. This isn't the time to lie to myself though, to await miracles. What I am going to be though is brave, very, very brave.

Arriving on Earth and more specifically in England was stressful to say the least. Not only did I have all of the memories of the Time War and the loss of my parents and people to deal with but also the adjustment of a new life, a new identity, a new everything.

My Tardis had been destroyed upon impact when I landed in the middle of the night. It was somewhere on the British coast, Torbay I believe it was called and knowing I could not leave what the humans would perceive as Alien technology unattended I had no option but to dispose of it.

Using the last remnants of power within the console I managed to direct the Tardis out to sea and that is where it remains to this day, at the bottom of the Ocean, a silent and dormant reminder of where I had once travelled from.

Without the Tardis and without its technology I was now trapped on Earth and couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I thought about trying to build some kind of time and space travelling device, a teleport of some kind but what would be the point? What was the alternative to Earth? Where could I go that would surpass it?

All I had now was the clothing I wore and my rusty sonic device. My father had helped me build it when I had first been initiated into the Prydon Academy and although on many occasions I had been offered an upgrade I couldn't be parted from it.

I had quickly realised that the clothing I was in would stand out like a sore thumb and I had been lucky that I had landed at night. There were not many people around.

I walked the streets trying to keep out of view and spotted a male human withdrawing some earth currency known as pounds from a hole in the wall. Once he was out of sight I walked over to the machine, pointed my sonic pen at its opening and suddenly rectangular notes began flying out at great speed.

Once I had retrieved it all and worked out the value of each coin and note I looked for somewhere I could buy some more clothing and managed to find a small shop by the sea that was closed. Not wanting to upset the owners I opened its door, once again using my sonic and collected a selection of garments which fitted me well before changing into what is known as skinny jeans of black, a grey high collared jumper and a long, black coat which was very warming. Once I had put on some heeled boots and placed all of my Gallifreyan wear into a shoulder bag I had found upon a shelf I worked out the cost of the items and left the correct currency in the till. I then left and locked the door behind me, now having to decide where I intended on staying.

After weeks of travelling around the country and more and more hole in the wall transactions I found myself in the capital of the island of Great Britain. A place called London in England.

For the first couple of months I had been living in rented accommodation in a suburb called Barnet in the North of the city, relying on money I had saved to pay for my upkeep as time went by. In those few months though I had managed to study a lot and was now ready to take the final steps into becoming a fully qualified Doctor. That's one thing that should always be remembered about children of Gallifrey, we learn fast, very fast.

During my studies I had taken up an in work placement which was due to start imminently. In order to be able to mix with patients certain details about my life would be needed. Things like a birth certificate, references etc. After working out what they were I used my computer skills and managed to draw up a whole family history for myself with just a few clicks of a button. For some reason it made me feel more human, having earth documentation.

I was embracing my new human life with open arms. I was making friends with my neighbours and people I met in the Library each day. I had even been asked by a couple of males on my placement if I wanted to go on this thing called a date with them. I was quick to decline on those counts however. People were in no way aware of my past, they did not suspect a thing but that was not without effort.

On one occasion during the first days of our hospital placement the students were told to use stethoscopes on each other to test we knew how to use them properly. With me having two hearts, this was a no, no. How was I going to explain that away without being turned into some medical experiment? Luckily I managed to make my excuses and blamed a migraine as a reason to leave the class early that day.

I was kind of enjoying my slow pace of my life, my day to day getting up for work at the hospital, then going out for dinner with some friends I made or something to that effect. I was happy, well until I remembered the only reason I was there in the first place and then I sank into depression like I did on the odd occasion.

From the moment I had set foot on Earth, I had promised the memories of my parents that I would stay safe, that I would keep out of trouble. They could have easily come with me when I left the doomed Gallifrey, but they didn't. They sacrificed themselves to keep me safe and that's how I intended to stay.

All in all England seemed one of the safer places on Earth, what with there being wars and conflicts on other continents. Of course these were not everywhere but I was ok sticking to what was familiar to me now. Nothing extra-ordinary had happened since I had been there although people had told me about the River Thames draining over the festive season before I arrived and about a star that shot at people from high up in the sky. We were in the pub at the time I was told about this however and most of my acquaintances were intoxicated due to their alcohol intake so I didn't take it seriously.

Yes, it was safe to say I was leading a normal human life. I had a paid work placement at the hospital so I could pay for my rent etc without needing to bring my sonic together with a cash machine anymore. I was socialising. I was getting settled into my life on Earth. Of course I had the bad days where I would wake up screaming with memories from my not distant past, but I had accepted that they would always be there, my parents would always be a part of me and I dealt with that.

Little did I know waking up on the morning of 31st March 2007 that my simple now human life would cease to continue and I would be thrown back into the reality of my birthright.

Making my way down Chancery Street towards the hospital that morning was no different to any other day. The sky was blue, the streets were abuzz with people going about their daily business and even the radio announcer talking through my personal music audio device was in high spirits "What can happen on an average beautiful day, you never know. Celebrate seasonal changes...On a beautiful sunny day" he finished just before I switched off the radio player when my phone rang.

"Hi Rach, what's up?" I asked when my friend who lived in the flat next to mine called me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a couple of drinks with me and the girls after work. It's Claire's birthday." She asked chirpy as ever.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I should be out of work around 6 so I'll go home and change and then meet you there at about 7. Is that ok?"

"Loren, that sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Rachael confirmed, giving me just enough time to say "goodbye" before she cut the phone off.

I was just putting the phone away in my pocket when someone stepped in front of me. He was a tall man with dark brown spiky hair. He was wearing a brown pin stripe suit, with a lighter brown long trench coat and had a dark blue tie on. He was looking at me like he already knew who I was but I had never seen the man before in my life.

"Like so. See?" He said taking the tie off and holding it up to me before smiling and then walking away.

As he went off I followed him with my eyes and watched him turn the corner and disappear. Sure there were what you would call eccentric, even strange people out and about especially in the capital but this guy was just plain weird, little did I know but that would not be the last time I saw him.

As I arrived at the Royal Hope Hospital where I was studying and working a very large built individual dressed entirely in black leather and wearing a black helmet crashed straight into me. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes I would have crashed to the ground and that would not have helped my 'stay out of trouble and don't get injured' way of living.

"Oi, watch it mate." I called out to him when he made no attempt to apologise for what he had just done. All he did was turn in my direction and even though I could not see his eyes it felt like if I could he would be staring straight through me. What a great start to the day and that was just the beginning.

Seconds after I entered the building the heavens opened and a huge storm descended. The rain, thunder and lightning got so loud it became hard to concentrate. Just goes to prove that the man on the radio has no idea what he's talking about when it comes to weather. Beautiful day he said.

Then there was the electric shock. I was putting my personal items into my assigned locker and putting my lab coat on, then when I went to shut the door I got a massive electric shock. I didn't know what it was, but something was off today, way off.

"I was all right till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in." An elderly patient named Miss Florence Finnegan relayed to the senior consultant Mr Stoker as myself and the other students listened in, an hour after arriving.

"Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Moregenstern?" Mr Stoker asked, wanting to know if we were all listening carefully and testing to make sure we had studied properly.

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." One of the students fumbled, not having a clue what he was really doing.

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?" Mr Stoker said raising his eyes up at the student who had just answered and hoping that the next in line would have a better answer.

"Um... could recommend a CT scan." She suggested, myself already knowing what Mr Stoker would respond with. That man was so predictable. He would just end up telling us anyway.

"And spend all of our money?" Just as I thought. Then it was my turn.

"Power?" He instructed. Calling out the surname I adopted after taking a small segment from my Gallifreyan name Acknalingpoweryerustlorensam sayqueyer to sound like something even vaguely human.

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease, or we could just ask the patient?" I suggested before continuing.

"What did you have for dinner last night Miss Finnegan?" I asked hoping she would give us some answers.

"I had salad." She replied, not knowing where I was going with my questioning.

"And the night before?"

"Salad, again." She finished.

"Just as I thought. Mr Stoker I managed to take a quick look at Miss Finnegan's chart as we came onto the ward and it appears that she is suffering from a simple salt deficiency. She did not follow your dietary instructions." I relayed to Stoker hoping I'd said the right thing. It felt like the Prydon Academy all over again at times like this.

"Simple, honest salt. Well done Power, well done indeed." He hesitantly complimented before leading the entire team across to another ward to see the next patient.

It was whilst crossing the lobby that I saw the man in the black helmet again, but this time another dressed in exactly the same way and with the same large build strode beside him. Maybe I was reading too much into things so I let it go.

We arrived on the next ward and when Mr Stoker pulled back the curtain at the bed of the patient we were to examine I recognised the person instantly. It was the man who showed me the tie earlier that morning, but what was he doing here?

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr Stoker questioned with a not too familiar smile on his face.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." The man now known to be called Mr Smith answered sticking his tongue out when he reached the end of his sentence.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Power, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr Stoker put out. Wait did he just say he was admitted yesterday?

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" I questioned Mr Smith, deciding to just get on with my work and to forget everything else that had happened out of the ordinary that day.

"Sorry?" He replied, looking at me with a puzzled expression as I pulled out my stethoscope.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." I tried to make him remember. Was he joking around or what?

"Really? What did I do that for?" He answered with a creased nose.

"I don't know you just did." I added, putting my stethoscope in place around my neck and getting slightly fed up with the man I was about to examine.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." He really had no idea what I was talking about. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he had no recollection of it.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" I had to ask. The man in the street and the man lying in front of me really did look like the same person.

"No, not any more. Just me." He concluded, Mr Stoker then interrupting because I had completely lost focus.

"As time passes I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Power." Stoker said, pulling me out of my head and snapping me back to where I should have been.

"Sorry, right." I nervously smiled, reaching for the stethoscope and then placing it on Mr Smith's chest.

As I listened something didn't sound right, his heart rhythm had an echo I'd never heard or read of before. This was not good. Before voicing what I had examined I felt compelled for some reason to move the stethoscope over to the other side of his chest. That moment which in other circumstances would have proven to be completely insignificant changed everything. My whole new life, everything I had come to know just stopped. Right then, right there I could hear a second heart beating along with its partner, and after all my years studying at Prydon I knew there was only one species that had two hearts beating like the ones I was listening to now.

Time Lords.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note – Thank you for the amazing reviews so far. I really appreciate all of the feedback.

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 3**

He couldn't be. He couldn't be a Time Lord. I'd watched Gallifrey burn, I'd watched it disintegrate right in front of me. There is no way anyone could have gotten out of there alive after me. My father had assured me that everyone that was still alive was part of the fight. I was the only person to be sent away.

I was imagining things. That was the only explanation. My mind was playing tricks on me and it didn't help that Mr Smith, the man who had caused all these sudden uncertainties in my head was now staring at me, straight at me like he was trying to work out what I was thinking. The wink he directed at me next not helping in calming me down at all.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Power?" Mr Stoker asked me in frustration when I had failed to respond after my examinations of Mr Smith.

I had to think fast. If I voiced what I thought I had heard I would be sent straight to the psychiatric ward and that was the last thing I needed.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" was my quick reply complete with a nervous giggle. I regretted saying that the second it had left my mouth.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." Mr Stoker responded with raised eyebrows. He was clearly unimpressed, not that I cared. I was still trying to work out in my head what had just happened.

"And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker concluded, picking up the patient chart and receiving a large electric shock.

As a result of the shock Mr Stocker dropped the chart to the floor and that snapped me back into focus. It was just like the electric shock I had received at my locker that morning. The way my day was going though, I could have been imagining that too.

"That happened to me this morning." I voiced.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." The student Morgenstern added.

"And me, on the lift." Another student responded. Ok maybe that was one thing I hadn't been imagining.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" Of course Consultant Stoker had to have the answer to everything so was quick to offer up his explanation for the shocks we had all been having. If I was honest it did seem like the only logical option.

I was about to answer his question, it being as easy as it was but then the one and only Mr Smith who's weird actions were still playing on my mind decided to jump in first.

"Benjamin Franklin." He almost shouted out, with no hesitation.

"Correct." Mr Stoker said with surprise after almost forgetting he was in the presence of a patient.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." Mr Smith carried on, taking no notice of anyone else.

Ok first I imagine he has two hearts which is just impossible and then for a moment it sounded like he was talking about being friends with Benjamin Franklin. Maybe, I should get myself checked out, either that or this Mr Smith was the crazy one. Whichever, I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"... and then I got electrocuted." Mr Smith concluded, a huge smile on his face like he was telling the best story ever created.

"Moving on." Mr Stoker said with a forced smirk, before whispering to one of the students "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric" and then whisking us all of to the next ward.

For the rest of the morning I was trying to compile every odd thing that had happened so far that day into fact or fiction. For example, the electric shocks had definitely happened. The men in the black leather were seen more than once so they were really there. The only things I couldn't work out were all the things that had something to do with this Mr Smith character. First the bow tie incident in the street, then him suddenly being laid up in a hospital bed with no recollection at all. There was the whole Benjamin Franklin tale and then most notably the two hearts I heard beating when I was examining him.

I came to the conclusion that my subconscious in a way was giving me what I wanted. Recently I had been feeling home sick. I had missed my own kind, people like me. I was imagining that Mr Smith had two hearts because somewhere dormant in my mind that was a sound I wanted to hear. That was something I wanted more than anything. For someone to be the same as me, for someone to know exactly what I'm going through, where I've come from. For whatever reason my mind, my strange Gallifreyan mind that always has a thousand things going through it all at once decided that this unassuming harmless man Mr Smith would be the subject of the games my head was playing with me, and I had to let it lie. I had to move on.

Once it got to my lunch break I was in a happier state of mind. I had worked out everything I knew to be right and wrong in my own way and I just wanted to get on with my work and forget all that had happened. That's when my phone rang.

"Hi Rach." I answered when I saw who it was that was calling.

"Hey. I'm near the hospital so I thought we could meet up for a sandwich and we can draw up strategy plans for the party tonight." Rachael tittered in the same care free voice she always used.

"Why you need strategy plans for a birthday party I don't know. Plus have you seen the weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down." I responded, after catching sight of the torrential rain outside the staff room window.

"It's not raining here." Rach responded, her voice suddenly getting quieter before she carried on. "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well, you just got lucky." I responded, thinking nothing of her change in tone. I was not going to let anything else get to me today.

"No Lauren listen to me. It's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head." Rachael pushed, the harshness in her voice becoming more present. What was with her?

"Rach, look I'm sure it nothing. I'll..." I started, stopping mid sentence when I spotted Mr Smith walking down the corridor in his dressing gown. He took one quick glance at me and then continued on, a creased up expression on his face. Now I was sure he was in need of psychiatric evaluations after all.

"I'll meet you later as planned ok. No strategy plans, no itinerary, just plain..." I carried on, before I was interrupted by the student Swales when she patted me on the arm and pointed to the window.

"What?" I asked in confusion, still holding the phone to my ear.

"The rain." Swales said, staring over my shoulder. Eyes fixed on the window.

I didn't even bother to look. What was everyone's deal with the rain anyway? According to my studies of Earth, Great Britain was famed for its bad weather. Why would a little storm get everyone on edge so much?

"It's only rain." Was my instant reply before Rach spoke down the phone once more. "Loren, have you seen the rain?" She asked.

"Why's everyone fussing about the rain?" I half smiled. I really didn't get it at all.

"The rain is going up." "It's going up." Rachael and Swales answered almost simultaneously.

With that I looked straight out of the window and they were right, the rain was going up. This wasn't normal, not in any circumstance. Rain didn't do this, not even on Gallifrey. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Before I could have another thought there was a huge bolt of lightning and the whole room was filled with a bright white light which blinded both myself and Swales. I dropped my phone to the floor in shock and was just about to pick it up when the whole building began to shake. We were thrown in every direction imaginable and it seemed like forever before we were still again. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew this was real, I just knew I wasn't imagining this. It was a gut feeling, a feeling that terrible things were about to happen.

"What the hell was that?" Was the only thing I could find to say when I managed to pull myself together.

"Are you alright?" Swales asked in concern, looking just as shaken up as I was.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or..." I began reeling, trying to work out what had caused this.

"Loren it's night, but it was lunchtime." Swales relayed, fear filling her features as she looked out at the dark sky.

"It's not night." I pushed. How could it be? It was midday just moments ago. I didn't know everything about Earth and how it worked but I sure as hell knew that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's got to be. It's dark." Swales assured, standing along with me so we could get a better look at what was outside.

When the scene out of the window came into full view, my twin hearts nearly stopped. I could see the Earth, not because we were on it, but because it was far off in the distance and high up in the sky. From looking at the condition of the ground outside and the distance from Earth there was only one place we could be.

"We're on the moon." I concluded. My eyes fixed on the sight before me.

"We can't be." Swales shook. If this was weird for me, I could only imagine what was going through her head.

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

My whole new human life had just completed flipped around in the space of a few minutes. Moments ago I was on my lunch break, having a human conversation with my human friend and now here I am, on the moon, with thousands of people who are probably freaking out. How could I fix this? Who had done this? Why had this happened? So many questions were running through my head but there was one thing I knew for sure, humans had not done it. They were nowhere near the technological advances it would take to teleport anything, never mind a hospital full of people. No, this was the work of 'aliens' as humans called species other than themselves, and it was up to me to find out who.

All over the hospital people began panicking, crying and screaming when they realised where we were. It wasn't just the patients though but was the staff as well. We were going to get nowhere if everyone acted this way so I knew I had to pull myself together, I had to take control and try to work this out.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." I instructed when I entered one of the busiest wards. As I'd been going around the hospital I'd given everyone instructions, trying to create some order in the madness. I had no plan of action, no idea what I was going to do but this seemed like a good start.

One of the patients looked like they were overheating after the events and they tried to open the window nearest to them, which Swales quickly tried to stop.

"Don't. We'll lose all the air." Swales almost cried, moving the patient away, settling them back into bed and then handing them a glass of water.

I thought about the issue with the air and something struck me. "The windows aren't exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" I asked myself aloud looking around the seals of the windows as I did so. I didn't have time to think of an answer before Mr Smith popped out from behind a curtain, fully dressed in a navy blue suit and deciding to join the conversation.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" He asked, looking me up and down like he was trying to suss me out.

"Loren." I answered raising my eyebrows at him. For some reason I now felt like I could trust him just by the way his whole aura had changed. He looked like someone in charge. He wasn't panicking like everyone else. He was calm, even calmer than me in fact.

"And it was Power, wasn't it?" He questioned me again, only receiving a silent nod in response.  
_  
_"Well then, Loren Power, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He voiced, walking straight to the window and staring out like it was something he saw every day. It was almost as if he was excited this was happening.

"We can't be!" Swales cried, still in fear and becoming more hysterical by the minute.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Loren, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" Mr Smith began, me answering before he had a chance to finish.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." I thought fast, as Mr Smith stood away from the window and came and stood right next to me.

"Do you fancy going out?" He asked me with complete seriousness, gesturing towards the window with a twist of the head, looking straight into my eyes to await my answer.

"Okay." I responded without any hesitation. Being the only non-human in this whole hospital I felt like it was my duty to suss out the situation, even if the ever more intriguing Mr Smith wanted to take the task on himself.

"We might die." He warned me, sounding from the way he spoke like he was daring me to go with him.

"We might not." I answered, gaining a cheeky grin from him in return.

I had to admit I liked this new side to Mr Smith. He wasn't a bumbling patient like he had been this morning. He was standing tall. He was assertive, sure of himself. He was calm under pressure unlike everyone else around us and most importantly he wanted to help no matter the dangers that could lie before us.

This was the start of something. I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 4**

Leading Mr Smith through the hospital and towards the outside veranda I couldn't help but wonder what awaited us. People were wandering aimlessly through the corridors, some crying, some screaming, and some completely silent, numbed by the shock of the events. I realised in that moment, looking at their helpless faces that I was the one person who could sort this out. Maybe Mr Smith could help me somewhat but when it got to the finale it would be me that would have to bring this to an end.

We reached the double glass doors that would lead us outside and each took hold of one handle. For a short second we just looked at each other, a silent "here goes nothing" I think running through both of our heads and then we went for it, pushing the doors open with at least a little hesitation.

I took a deep breath in when I stood on the balcony and was relieved to discover that we had air, that we and others could open windows, even go outside without suffocating. Like a human I need air to breathe, to live. I just don't need it as much. For example I would only begin to feel the effects of lack of oxygen past the point of a human passing out unconscious. It would take far longer for my body to seriously suffer due to it.

"We've got air." I smiled to myself with relief. This would definitely buy us some more time.

"How does that work?" I then questioned out loud. We were on the moon, so this shouldn't be the case.

"Just be glad it does?" Mr Smith answered, looking as far out as the eye could see and taking in every detail.

For a couple of minutes we just stood next to each other, peering out at the sight in front of us. It was beautiful, it really was and for just a second I had forgotten the predicament we were in.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my friend's birthday." I giggled to Mr Smith, who turned to look at me. I just wished none of this had happened. I wished I was at that party just having some normal human time with my friends. I wanted to feel safe again.

"My friend Rachel, she'll be really worried." I added with a choke, realising how this would be affecting all of the people back on earth that had friends and loved ones trapped here as I was.

"You ok?" Mr Smith asked me in concern when he saw that the whole situation seemed to be getting to me. He really had no idea how serious this was.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I had to answer, shaking it off.

After the horrors I had seen in the past, I knew I could get through this. It would be tough but I at least had to try. This time I was going to stay and fight whatever brought us here. I wasn't going to sit back and watch like I did last time. Now I had a choice.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside?" Mr Smith questioned looking right at me. He really was in control and I didn't get it at all. All the other humans were freaking out by now, but Mr Smith was completely different. He was cool, calm and collected.

"No, no way. I mean we could die any minute but all the same, it's...it's beautiful." I observed. Plastering a smile across my face just to try and emit the same calmness that Mr Smith had spread across his features.

"I mean, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are, standing in the Earth light." I had said the most human like thing I could say, wanting to come across as just an excited stargazer.

I was starting to calm now, nearly 20 minutes had passed and I was resolved in the situation we all found ourselves in. At the Prydon Academy young Time Lords were taught that we had to remain cool under pressure, that getting stressed out about a situation would not serve us in overcoming it. I had these thoughts raging through my head and I let them soak in, my Time Lord self coming to the forefront and my human side slipping into the shadows, just for now anyway.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Mr Smith just out of interest and wanting to get a human perspective on the whole thing.

"What do you think?" He bounced back at me. It was almost like we were having the same thoughts.

"Extra terrestrials. I have not experienced it before today but people I know have told me of strange goings on. There was the space ship flying into Big Ben, Christmas with that huge star in the sky and the Thames draining. One of my friends Claire, she had a cousin who worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." I relayed. My last sentence reminding me of the people I had lost not so long ago.

"I'm sorry." Mr Smith responded.

"Yeah." I sighed in return.

"I was there, in the battle." Mr Smith continued now using a mournful voice like he was remembering something he would rather forget. He looked so sad, so troubled. It was the same expression I wore at times and for some reason I vowed to myself in that moment that I would make it my mission to stop him looking that sorrowful again. I wanted him to be happy, to be safe. It felt like I had a duty to protect this man and I had no idea why. Like an invisible magnet had started suddenly pulling me towards him.

"I promise you Mr Smith we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." I told him with confidence, hoping this would lighten the mood slightly. Give us something to hope for.

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The now nameless man voiced, stepping away from me and looking over the sides of the balcony. Almost like he was trying to determine what his next action should be.

"Who are you then?" I asked him in complete interest, not moving from my spot as I did so.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered, looking straight at me when he said it. Oh so that's who he was. Just some over confident Doc who had decided he would pose as patient to suss out the students. That cleared it all up.

"Me too if I manage to pass my exams." I joked. "What is it then? Doctor Smith?

"Just the Doctor."

"You mean to tell me people call you the Doctor?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah." He concluded, creasing his brow like he didn't understand why I thought it was such an issue.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Was all I could think to say.

"Well, I'd better make a start then. Let's have a look." Blue suit man, which I had decided to refer to him as voiced before picking up a pebble off the ground and then throwing it out into the air.

As the pebble moved through the air it struck what could only be described as some kind of barrier. A spurt of electricity could be seen surrounding us before the pebble dropped and it disappeared again.

"Force field." Myself and blue suit man said at the same time, facing each other instantly and with the same inquisitive expressions once the words had left our mouths.

It was like he was thinking the same as me, doing what I was thinking of doing, acting the same way I was. Maybe just maybe he actually was a figment of my imagination, my minds way of helping me get through the situation. He was alike me because he had come from me. He was my very own imaginary friend. But wait, the other students had seen him. Stoker had spoken to him. If he was imaginary that wouldn't be the case. I had to be dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. Gallifreyans were famed for having creative dreams but this was on another level. Maybe the point of the dream was for me fix the problem, save everybody and then I would wake up. For now though, this 'Doctor' this man in the blue suit seemed like the only helping hand I was going to get and even though none of this was real I was going to let him guide me onwards.

"The force field, it's keeping the air in." Blue suit man said. Gosh, my imagination was good.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, then that's the only air we've got. What happens when the air runs out?" It dawned on me suddenly, deciding to put my full focus into it. The quicker I awoke the better.

"How many people are there in this hospital?" the Doctor asked. Ok, I give up with the whole blue suit man thing.

"I don't know, a thousand." I reeled off, that being the best round about guess. I didn't know the exact figures.

"One thousand people, suffocating." The Doctor answered in anguish.

"Why would anyone do that?" I shouted getting angrier by the second. The humans had done nothing to deserve this.

Before the Doctor could respond we heard a huge rumbling coming from behind us. It sounded like some kind of craft, a huge craft.

"You can ask them yourself." The Doctor finally said, our eyes glued to the three cylinder shaped space ships that were now landing on the surface in front of us. All more than 200 ft in height.

The hundreds of beings which exited the crafts and were now uniformly walking towards the hospital entrance held no familiarity to me. I was sure that you could only dream about things you had seen, witnessed yourself. I had never laid on eyes on this species before, not even in a book I could recall. I had come to the wrong conclusion about something throughout all this. My mind was reeling so much that in that instant I had could no longer work out whether it was real or not.

"What are they?" I asked myself, clutching my head to try and come up with a logical answer.

"Judoon." The Doctor said with no hesitation. He knew exactly what we were dealing with whereas I did not.

"This is a dream isn't it? This whole thing is a dream. In a minute I will wake up in bed and none of this would have taken place." I began panicking. What was happening to me?

The Doctor could see I was starting to lose it. That it was all getting too much for me. He could spare me with lies or tell me the truth and that's exactly what he did.

"Loren, this is no dream. Everything your friends told you, the river draining, the spaceship crashing into Big Ben, it's all true. This is just another thing to add to a long, long list. I don't know why this is happening, I don't know how I'm going to fix it but I will and I need you to help me ok." The Doctor said in the space of breath. Putting his hands on my shoulders to steady me and to make sure I had taken it all in.

"If this is real, if all of this is really happening, then how do you know so much? How do you know those things are Judoons? How did you know about the force field?" The words practically sprinting out of me. I could tell by the expression on his face, I could tell by the way I was feeling inside that he was telling me the truth. He was right, this really was happening.

"I could ask you the same thing, but we really don't have time right now. The Judoon are nearly at the entrance. Come on, we have to go."

With that the Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and we ran back inside the hospital, heading for the screaming patients and staff we could hear ahead of us. And all of whom were now being catalogued by the Judoon, a species with a human like body and the head of a Rhino.

A large number of people were being held in the main reception area by the Chief Judoon and some of his men. When the Doctor and I got close enough we hid behind some potted plants on the mezzanine floor, it was like a balcony level where we could observe but not be seen.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" The Chief Judoon said as he assembled his men in the waiting area.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." Morgenstern, one of the students mumbled nervously, deciding to interact with his captors.

The Chief grabbed Morgenstern by his white coat and pushed him up against the wall, shining a blue light in his face. I felt so helpless but what could I do? The Doctor and I were outnumbered by a vast majority.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." Morgenstern cried in sheer terror, sure he was about to die.

The Judoon Chief had recorded Morgenstern's pleas and played them back on an audio device he had concealed in his large hand.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The Chief began in a deep tone. They had adopted English instantly and could now communicate with humans. He took hold of Morgenstern's hand and marked it with a black cross, their stamp for a human.

"Category: human. Catalogue all suspects." He concluded, instructing his men who then walked off and began replaying the exercise just seen with Morgenstern with the other people in the vicinity.

This couldn't go on. It just couldn't. The last time I had seen people this terrified was when my own people were being killed around me and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Doctor, what are Judoon?" I asked, knowing already that he would have the answer. He really was unlike any other human I had ever met.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." He answered instantly. I had no idea any member of the human race could have researched the universe so vastly. I didn't think they had the information to research and learn in the first place. The Doctor was proving all of this not to be the case.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Considering I was an 'alien' I really didn't know much. I had hardly travelled out of Gallifrey, excluding Earth and everything I had learned was the basic must know stuff. I would have learned all of this when I had begun travelling space. I never got the chance to though.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor continued, reeling off sentence after sentence of what he had determined was the situation playing out in front of us.

"They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." He finished, it taking a few seconds for his last few words to fully register in my head.

How can the Judoon looking for something non-human be bad news for him? I'm the one that should be panicking right about now if that really is the case. I mean it would only be bad for him if he was an...

The Doctor was just staring at me, right into my eyes like he was waiting for the light switch for his admission to click on in my head. I looked up at him and finally it all made sense.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 5**

**Enjoy **

It had just dawned on me what the Doctor had said but I still couldn't come to terms with it. Yeah, sure I was an alien as well so I wasn't exactly one to talk but all the same another extra terrestrial was the last thing I expected to see, especially one that looked human like I did.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous." I smiled, thinking that maybe just maybe he was messing about.

"Stop looking at me like that." I continued now more seriously after his facial expression didn't falter. He definitely looked and sounded like he was being completely serious. I was going to have to get my head around this.

With that he got to his feet and a small smirk crossed his features.

"Come on then." He said, beckoning me to follow him somewhere else.

I really could not work this man, alien thing, out. Was he telling the truth? Was he really from another planet like I was? When would be the right time for me to tell him I'm not human either? All these questions and more flowed through my head and on top of everything that was happening around us I was liable to explode. I really had no idea what to do.

As we left the mezzanine level the last thing we heard the chief Judoon say was, "Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." Great, just another problem to add to the list. Now we had to find what or who this transgressor was.

The Doctor and I ran as fast as we could. He said something about looking up patient records and having to find a computer.

I led him to the nearest office which carried all patient information and decided to head back out into the corridor, see what more information I could find out and also be aware of when the Judoon were closing in on me and the Doctor. I stood at the top of the stairwell which luckily for the moment was empty and I was able to listen in to what was happening on the floor below. From what I could hear it was a member of the Judoon and my fellow student Morgenstern who were doing most of the conversing.

"Prepare to be catalogued." The Judoon shouted menacingly as patients and staff members screamed and cried. The unbelievable terror within them bubbling to the surface.

"Do what they say. All they want to do is shine this light thing, it's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them." Morgenstern called out to the people, a desperate attempt to try and comfort them in some way and to disperse the panic.

The next thing I heard was something smashing. It sounded like china. This couldn't be good.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon said next before an ear piercing shriek was heard along with the sound of shot from a weapon that sounded somewhat like a laser of some kind. I didn't have to go and look to see what they had done. The Judoon had just killed someone, someone who didn't deserve it. This had to stop.

"You didn't have to do that." Morgenstern voiced in a sad, melancholy tone.

"Justice is swift." The Judoon answered. I couldn't listen to this I just couldn't. I had to get back to the Doctor and fast.

"They've reached the third floor." I told the Doctor, watching my step when I was arriving back at the office. I had seen the Judoon enter the stairwell just as I was leaving. Luckily they did not see me.

When I got across the room safely after stepping over discarded boxes, sheets, clip boards, trolleys and more I was able to look up at the Doctor properly and see what he was doing. It was at this point that I noticed something in his hand that he had pointed at the computer. Something that looked very familiar to me.

"What's that thing?" I asked, already knowing deep down what he was going to say.

"Sonic screwdriver." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

That's it, all along he was telling the truth. Only an alien could have possession of a sonic screwdriver and the fact that he had one and that he looked the way he did narrowed him down to only a number of different species. There was one however that I knew he could not be for I was the only one left.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" I joked with a nervous laugh, not really knowing where I was going with this. Should I tell him?

"I did, but it was stolen by Emmeline Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He said completely seriously not taking his eyes off of the computer for a second.

Wait I knew that name. I'm sure I heard about her somewhere in the library or on tv.

Whilst the Doctor was moaning about the Judoon blocking the computer or something I tried my best to remember back to where I had seen that name Pankhurst before, then it hit me. She was the leader of the British suffragette movement. She was a political activist. There was a news story about her on the television commemorating the anniversary of her birth. Why was I focusing on this? Why did this one little name stick out at me like a sore thumb? Then I remembered something that made it all clear. Emmeline Pankhurst died in 1928.

"Doctor, when did Emmeline Pankhurst steal your laser spanner?" I asked, wanting to know, needing to know.

"Loren, does that really matter? We've got more important things to worry about." He answered, exasperated with me for the first time.

"Please, just answer me." I asked again, not letting this one go.

"It wasn't long ago, not for me anyway. Summer of 1923 I think it was. Yeah, that's right." The Doctor reeled off quickly, getting back to hacking through the Judoon's block and not realising the reaction his answer had had on me.

She stole it in 1923 but it wasn't long ago. Not for him. In that case he was a time traveller, a time traveller that looked human and carried a sonic screwdriver. Then there was the two hearts I heard earlier when I was examining him. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be. Was I not the only one?

"Oh, this computer! I can't break the lock. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor rambled to himself, looking quickly at me every now and then to make sure I was listening. Trust me plasma coils were the last thing on my mind at that moment.

"But what were they looking for?" I asked, deciding to shake my personal feelings off at least for the moment. There was time to find out whether or not the Doctor was actually a Time Lord later. We had humans to save and even if I was right and he was what I was starting to hope he was and that meant I wasn't alone in the universe after all I had no time to dwell on it now.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." He answered, getting back to work on the computer and not taking a blind bit of notice to me. If he had I doubt he would fail to notice the hope and joy that was starting to build inside. Wishful thinking Loren, wishful thinking.

"Like you?" I responded quietly.

"Like me. But not me." He voiced back still engrossed with his current task.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it. I couldn't hide what I was from him anymore. Maybe he needed to know for this whole plan he was cooking up in his head to work. Here goes.

"What about me?" I asked, letting seriousness take over my tone. It took him a moment to click on what I was trying to say but when he did he locked his eyes with mine and his face dropped.

"Loren what are you saying."

"You said they are looking for something that resembles a human, but isn't. Well, what about me?" I smiled coyly, hoping this would break the tension that was suddenly engulfing the room but failing miserably.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you're not human either?" The Doctor asked, grabbing my shoulders and looking for any break in my exterior. He wanted to catch me out, to prove that I was joking, but it was clear from the way I stood from the way I spoke that I was being totally serious and he could sense it. He knew I was telling the truth.

"That's what I'm telling you." I nodded waiting for his reaction and it wasn't what I expected.

He jumped out of his chair, ran his hands through his dishevelled hair and started pacing the room. He was trying to work it all out in his head, just as I had been.

"All this time why didn't you say something? You had so many opportunities to tell me Loren but you wait until this moment. What if the Judoon had grabbed you for scanning? They would have seen you aren't human and then what would have happened? Wait are you who they are looking for?" The Doctor practically screamed at me from across the room.

"Number one, stop shouting at me. Number two, you're one to talk. You only told me you're not human 5 minutes ago. Number 3, no I am not who the Judoon is looking for. I had no idea what they were until you told me outside. And number 4, before you told me about you I thought you were human. How could I tell you I was an 'alien'?" I shouted back, turning away to leave the office and the Doctor. I was so angry.

"Loren wait." The Doctor called, pulling me back into the room by my arm before I could leave.

"I'm sorry ok. It was just a shock. I thought you were human I seriously did." The Doctor apologised looking at me straight in the eyes. That having somewhat of a calming effect on me and I had no idea why.

"Doctor we don't have time to explain all this to each other, to go through all the ins and outs. We need to work out what is going on and you need to trust me. I'm on your side." I pushed, trying my best to make him see sense, to prove to him that I wanted to help.

"Ok I trust you and we'll sort this all out I promise. When all this is over though we need to have a proper talk. Agreed?" The Doctor half smiled, taking a seat back at the computer but still awaiting my answer.

"Agreed." I grinned back. Maybe this honesty thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So ummm, back to the task at hand. Have they got a photo?" I asked, taking a seat next to the Doctor whilst he tried yet again to break into the hospital computer.

"Might be a shape-changer."

"Well, can't you just let the Judoon find them?" I wondered. Maybe once they found this 'transgressor' as they called it they would leave us alone. The Doctor and I could find a way to transport the hospital back to Earth. I'm sure we could.

"No. If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution, all of us. But if we can find this thing first..." The Doctor began.

"Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." He continued getting really annoyed with himself.

We needed to think of something else and fast.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I questioned, trying to decipher anything I could from the computer.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He answered, still not wanting to give up.

"Oh I know what we could try." I voiced, quickly jumping out of my seat and running to the door.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Just keep working on the records. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know."

"Loren?" The Doctor called out just as I turned out of the room.

"Yes Doctor." I smiled sarcastically, popping my head back around the door so we could see each other.

"Be careful and whatever you do stay out of the Judoon's way. Don't let them scan you." He instructed in a caring but forceful tone.

"I will. Same to you."

After leaving I ran as fast as I could to Mr Stoker's office. The last thing I wanted was to bump into a Judoon, especially after all the developments with me and the Doctor.

When I turned the 3rd corner I could see Stoker's office at the end of the corridor and I sprinted for it. Reaching for the door handle I pushed it open expecting to find either Mr Stoker sitting at his desk or an empty room. Unfortunately I found neither.

"Mr Stoker." I called when I entered only to be greeted by two slabs. No doubt the same leather and helmet wearing beings I had seen earlier in the day.

I was about to turn and bolt right back to the Doctor but just as I was about to I spotted something on the floor, behind the desk. I saw a set of legs, motionless and wearing the same shoes that Mr Stoker always wore. They had killed him, at least that's what I thought until something even more unbelievable made its presence known.

I took one step closer just to be sure Mr Stoker was actually dead and then I saw her. Florence Finnegan, a patient I had talked to earlier in the day was leaning over Mr Stoker's body and sucking blood from his neck with a straw. It was a sight I never wished to see but at least that meant our hunt for the 'transgressor' was over.

"Kill her!" Florence ordered when she spotted me looking down at her. This woman, this thing was demented and I was not going to stand around, so I ran. I didn't know where I was headed but I just knew I had to get away from her and those slabs fast.

Not looking where I was going I crashed right into someone, someone who I was relieved to see.

"I've restored the back-up." The Doctor informed me whilst I caught my breath.

"I found her." I breathed heavily.

"You did what?" He questioned, confusion crossing his features.

I was about to answer but when a crash was heard behind me and then the two slabs that were sent to kill me bounded around the corner we knew there was only one thing to do.

"Run!"

The Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and we ran, ran like our lives depended on it which in this case they did. We literally had to leap over people that were leaning up against walls, push over trolleys and climb over beds which had been abandoned in the corridor. All of that and the Doctor did not let go of my hand once.

We reached the service stairs and assuming the Judoon would be using the main stairwell we made our way down. Unfortunately we were wrong in that judgement because we only managed to descend one flight of steps when we spotted Judoon making their way up to us. So they were coming up, the slabs were coming down and the Doctor and I were now looking for somewhere to hide rather than somewhere to run to. This did not look good.

The slabs were hot on our tails but we managed to make it the radiology room and we shut the door just before the slab reached us. The Doctor sealed the door with his sonic for extra security but we knew it was only a matter of time before it would break through.

"When I say 'now' press the button." The Doctor ordered me, frantically pushing me behind the safety of the radiation screen where all of the controls were situated. He hadn't learnt yet that radiation had little to no effect on me.

"I don't know which one." I screamed back at him whilst he used his sonic to try and get some of the machinery working.

"Well find out." He yelled, the slab now breaking the door down and having no time for niceties.

I hadn't worked in the radiology department so had no idea which buttons did what, or even what the Doctor wanted me to do when I found out. I caught sight of the operators manual so grabbed it from the shelf and quickly scanned it with my eyes in a way only Gallifreyan's can.

The Doctor pointed the machinery in the direction of the door just seconds before the slab broke through. As soon the helmet wearing figure was in sight the Doctor he was quick to get into action.

"Now!" He shouted.

With that I located the button I now knew controlled the radiation flow and pressed it, hoping beyond hope that I had made the right choice.

Instantly I could hear the sound of the radiation and I saw the slab fit and fall to the ground. I also saw the Doctor's skeleton as his absorbed some rays also.

"What did you do?" I asked when it was all over, stepping out from behind the protective screen to get a closer look at the slab lying motionless on the floor in front of us.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." The Doctor relayed, looking pretty impressed with himself.

"Ahhh, so that's what can kill them? You learn something new every day." I smiled with relief, then deciding to give the slab a little poke in the chest just to be on the safe side. I really didn't want it jumping up at me.

"Wait, Loren aren't you the least bit concerned?" The Doctor questioned, disappointment crossing the features.

"Concerned about what?" I asked back, standing up to look at the Doctor as I did so.

"I was in the path of the radiation as well. Weren't you worried it would kill me?"

"Nahhh I wasn't worried for a second. It's only radiation. Besides I'm sure you used to play with roentgen bricks all the time when you were younger." I grinned before suddenly realising what I had just said.

"How do you know about roentgen bricks?" He said, suddenly very quiet and deadpan.

I had spoken of something that was native to Gallifrey and by the expression on his face he knew that too. This little reaction from him after my slip of the tongue was just another thing I could add to the list in the argument that he was a Time Lord. I already knew in my heart that he was, I could feel it, this weird connection and I was buzzing inside. All I wanted to do was tell him the truth. Tell him that we were one in the same. But I couldn't. We still had all of these innocent people to save, to get back to Earth and if I told the Doctor now that would be all he could concentrate on. One of us needed to stay focused and with everything going on inside my head that was not likely to be me.

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 6**

"Loren, how do you know about roentgen bricks?" The Doctor asked again, now even more determined for an answer.

I can't believe I made that slip. Trust me to mention something about Gallifrey. I couldn't deal with this now. We couldn't deal with this now. I just decided to be blunt, to be honest at least about something. I'd just say I knew what he was that way if I slipped up again he wouldn't question it. At least I hope he wouldn't.

"Well, you're a Time Lord aren't you? I thought you were extinct but I mean it's pretty obvious. The sonic, the time travelling, radiation absorbing and not to mention the two hearts. It was just a matter of time before I worked it out. I read a book about intergalactic children once when I visited a place called the Library. I'd been looking after an infant from ummm, a planet called Clom." Where was I going with this?

"Anyway it mentioned something about children from Gallifrey playing with roentgen. It just stuck in my mind." I smiled with mock confidence, praying inside that he would believe the ludicrous story I just told.

"Oh ummm, ok that explains it then I guess." He answered with a crease in his brow. He brought it but only just. I'd have time to explain it all later.

After jumping around to expel the radiation he had absorbed he managed to get it all into one leg and planned to release it out of his left foot. It didn't look painless let's just say. In fact he looked like he was about to beat out a samba or something to that effect.

Finally he got the radiation down to where it needed to be and after pulling off his shoe and sock the radiation was gone and we were free to move on.

"You're completely mad." I had to put out there, trying my hardest not to giggle when he finally calmed himself down.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." He smiled back at me, proceeding to remove his only remaining piece of footwear and throwing it in the bin at the side of him.

"Well Doctor look at you? Bare foot on the moon." I laughed gaining the same reaction from him. He was really starting to grow on me and if I wasn't mistaken I think I was on him too.

Moving back over to the slab which I had heard Florence call it when I ran out of the office, the Doctor and I bent down looking to see if we could find out any clues or information. It didn't look hopeful.

"So where is it from?" I asked, knowing already that the Doctor would more than likely have at least an idea.

"It is literally just a slab. Basic slave drone. Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." I began only to be completely ignored when the Doctor stood up and noticed his screwdriver had been destroyed by the radiation machine.

"My sonic screwdriver." He said to himself completely oblivious to what I was trying to say.

"She was one of the patients, but.." I tried again.

"My sonic screwdriver." He repeated, cradling it in his hand like a new born.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." I attempted to get through.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" He moaned loudly.

"Doctor!" He really needed to concentrate and if shouting at him was the only way to do it then that was a must.

"Sorry." He said, finally getting back into focus and tossing his now useless sonic on to the ground behind him.

"Anyway! Mrs Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." I pushed, now the only opportune time for me to relay to the Doctor exactly what I had seen.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." The Doctor informed me, practically jumping up and down with excitement because he had worked something crucial out.

I needed to remember from now on how much he seemed to be enjoying all the drama and danger. To be honest I think his enthusiasm was starting to rub off on me. It was like getting an instant high in the centre of what seems a hopeless situation. If only I had known him sooner.

"So, that must mean if she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human?" I thought aloud.

"Yes brilliant, exactly. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He yelled. With that we ran.

After leaving radiology we were trying to work out our next move, what would be the best way to go about this. It was whilst doing that we heard someone walking down another corridor towards us. We didn't want to risk anything so the Doctor quickly ducked into a doorway hidden by a water cooler and pulled me down with him. Lucky we did because the next sight we saw was the other slab walk straight past us.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor said as we looked on at the leather drone still trying to hunt us down.

"What about you?" I asked him. I didn't like the thought of him being alone like I was.

"What about me what? He responded, not really listening to what I was saying. He had a tendency to do that.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" I questioned again, wondering how I would feel if he did end up saying he had someone.

"Uh. Loren I can't believe you. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." Ok, that was a definite "I have no intention of telling you so please change the subject" answer. I knew when to take a hint.

I was about to say something, anything but it turned out I was too late. We took one step into the corridor and there standing right in front of us were a whole group of Judoon, their scanner already analysing the Doctor's body.

"Non-human." The Judoon spat.

"And again." I screamed with a roll of the eyes, this time me grabbing the Doctor's hand and making a run for it. We weren't about to give up now but all this running was beginning to tire even us out.

Every step we took the Judoon shot at us, trying anything to gain the upper hand on us but failing. We made it to the top of yet another stair case and managed to lock the door behind us. We were safe again, at least for a while. Now however, they knew that the Doctor was non-human and they knew what he looked like. It was just a matter of time before they found us.

We walked hurriedly across the entire floor looking for anything we could use, anything that could help us. People were collapsing all over the place, oxygen was running out and even I was starting to feel a little breathless.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor was telling me just as I spotted Swales giving a patient some oxygen from a tank when we turned yet another corner.

"How much oxygen is there?" I asked her, bending down to her eye level and noticing she looked weak.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." She answered, looking completely hopeless. People were starting to give up.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked when I returned to his side. Whether he was asking me because he just needed me well so I could help or whether he was asking because he genuinely cared if I was alright I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I liked it. I liked the thought that he cared about me.

"I'm running on adrenaline." I answered. I didn't think it was the best time to explain why it was taking me so long to feel the effects.

"Welcome to my world."

"What about the Judoon?" I suddenly queried. Surely they needed oxygen as well.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down." He answered before continuing with his next thought.

"Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." I informed, walking ahead of him and leading him into where I watched Mr Stoker die.

"She's gone. She was here." I swore to the Doctor when we entered an empty office. The only remaining sign of her presence there being Stoker's lifeless body.

The Doctor spotted the body on the floor and was quick to examine him. We both already knew what had killed him but the Doctor being the man he was needed to make sure.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." He concluded almost instantly.

"What's she doing on Earth?" I then asked. For a moment it looked like the Doctor was thinking the same about me by the way he hesitated but thankfully he didn't embark on that notion. At least not for now anyway.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." Somehow he always ended up answering things with more questions. He couldn't stay still for one moment. Next thing I knew he was up on his feet and ready to run off somewhere again. There was just something I had to do first.

"Wait a minute?" I stopped him.

I walked over to Mr Stoker and closed his lids, it was the least I could do. Now he could rest in peace and look just as if he were sleeping. Nobody deserved to die the way he did, nobody.

The Doctor could see I was a little upset, after all I knew Mr Stoker personally and he was my mentor, my teacher. The Doctor took my hand and we walked back out of the office and through the corridors once more not saying a word for a few minutes. His hand and support being all I needed to get me back in a mind set for the task at hand.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." He reeled off.

Suddenly the doors to the side of us crashed open and there walking towards us was the group of Judoon we had faced earlier.

The Doctor grabbed a black marker and put a cross on my hand, a sign that I had been scanned already.

"Loren, I don't guarantee this will work but stay here, I need time. Just hold them up." He said quietly, putting his hands on either side of my face to ensure I was listening to every word.

"How do I do that?"

"Say something, lead them on a false trail if you have to. It's to save 1,000 lives so we have no choice. I just need time." He carried on. I could do this. I had no choice. I had to think of something.

"Just don't let them scan you before they see Finnegan. If they do that they will automatically assume you're the transgressor. Ok?" He questioned, getting ready for us to part ways.

"Ok. I can do that." I smiled nervously, trying my best to appear calm but not doing a very good job.

Then he disappeared into the MRI room.

Now I was the only thing separating the Doctor and the Judoon and the only protection I had from them was a bit of marker on my hand. I knew it wouldn't work, it was just a feeling. I had to come up with something, something that would fool them. I had to protect the Doctor.

The Judoon were getting closer but were delayed as they were scanning people as they went down the corridor. From here I could hear what was happening between the Doctor and Florence Finnegan. I had to keep an ear out in case he needed my help. I wasn't about to lose him now.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space? And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." The Doctor acted out. I had no doubt he was showing Florence his dirty bare feet. Not the prettiest sight I must admit.

"They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" he continued.

"Hold him." Florence ordered.

I knew slabs must have hold of him now and all I wanted to do was bust through that door and get him out of there. I had to remember though it wasn't just us we were trying to save but 1,000 other people. I needed to trust his judgement, to give him the time he needed, even if it was ripping me apart inside to listen to it all.

I stepped away from the door, the Judoon getting closer. I couldn't work out what to do but then I spotted something. The Judoon in the back of the group had a scanner attached to his waist and it was hanging loose. This might just be what saves me. I knew the black marker would work in distracting them for a second and a second only and then they would be on to me. All I needed was the opportunity.

Walking straight towards them and avoiding eye contact I held up my hand to show the Judoon the cross on my hand, the fake mark that I had already been scanned. It had worked just as I wanted it to, now on to the next phase. As I walked on I pushed a stethoscope which was discarded on the floor right into the path of the Judoon I needed with my foot, hoping it would trip him. Luckily it did, and just enough for his scanner and other equipment to fall to the ground at his feet. Phase 2 complete.

Quickly I rushed to the Judoon's aid and gathered its equipment off the ground, whilst doing so marking my hand with the actual scanner and concealing myself with a slight turn so that they didn't see what I had done. It had actually worked.

"What is meaning of this?" The chief Judoon asked menacingly when I handed the equipment over. It took a long look at the mark on my hand and did not question. I guess the Doctor was right, they are pretty thick.

"I was just being helpful. Now listen, I know who you are looking for." I said with mock confidence, spotting Morgenstern struggling for breath across the hall and not really wanting to do what I was planning, but knowing I had no choice.

"Mr Morgenstern. Can you come here please?" I called out, beckoning him over reluctantly. He really didn't want to come over but also did not want to risk execution.

When he reached me I manoeuvred him around so that he had his back to the Judoon and they wouldn't see what I was doing next.

"I'm really sorry. This means nothing." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him right on the lips quickly. It's safe to say he was surprised.

"This man. He is who you are looking for. I am sure of it." I voiced with confidence turning Morgenstern around to face them.

"He has already been analysed as human." The Judoon answered back. Oh no, now what?

"Please, maybe you made a mistake. I saw him drinking umm blood earlier. Human's do not do that."

Morgenstern just looked at me, shocked into silence. He looked so afraid, but it was something I had to do.

"Repeat scan." The Judoon said, holding up his scanner to Morgenstern and running it down his body. I really felt bad for doing this but it would keep them away from the Doctor a bit longer if the plan worked.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?" The Judoon questioned Morgenstern when the scan was complete. It had worked.

They dragged him down the corridor far enough away that they could execute a full scan. They were still in my eye line and I was still standing in front of the MRI room. At least that would keep them off of our back for a while. Sorry, Morgenstern.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" I could hear the Doctor say. He was still alive, thank god.

"You wouldn't understand." Florence responded. Complete disinterest in her tone of voice.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." He continued.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." Florence confirmed with pride.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" The Doctor added. Trying to play down the situation by acting as human as possible. If we weren't in a dire situation I'd probably find the way he was talking very funny.

**"**I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" The Doctor added. Her plans were becoming clearer now. We had to stop her, whatever it took.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." She wasn't hiding anything now. Every plan I listened to as she relayed it the Doctor. She had no care for the preservation of life, none at all.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." The Doctor voiced back in a jokey tone. He was acting indifferent but I knew that underneath he'd be feeling exactly what I was and he was actually in the room with her.

"Right-o." She confirmed.

"You're joshing me." The Doctor questioned without the need.

"I am not." Florence defended.

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" He really was rather good at acting human. In fact he was getting better with every passing sentence.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." She said excitedly.

"Oh right you're hiding. That must be why the rhino things are increasing their scans." The Doctor lied.

"They're doing what?" Florence seethed in sudden anger.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again. I must appear to be human." Florence thought, panicking now because she had to stay undiscovered.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." The Doctor said. I had no idea where he was going with this now. Maybe it was time to drop the act.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Ok, now he definitely needed to stop.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

I was on the verge of bursting in there. I couldn't listen to it much longer. If the Doctor carried on the way he was going then what were we supposed to do.

Unfortunately, I was drawn away from the door again when the Judoon reappeared at my side. Their scan on Morgenstern coming back just as I planned it to. Human with traces of facial contact with non-human. That kiss had been worth it in the end.

"You will need this." One of the Judoon informed me, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I questioned in confusion.

"A gift for equipment retrieval." Wow, if only they knew I had been the cause of that Judoon tripping this could have been an entirely different outcome.

The Judoon left my side again to scan the last of the humans and when I went over to listen to the rest of the conversation between Florence and the Doctor there was complete silence, nothing not a word.

With that I burst through the double doors and was met with the worst possible scenario. A similar one to earlier in Mr Stoker's office except now it was the Doctor lying on the floor not moving.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. The lack of oxygen was really starting to have an affect now and what with that and the state the Doctor was in I felt like I would keel over any moment.

She had killed him, she actually killed him and I just stood outside that door and let it happen.

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 7**

"You killed him!" I shouted through tears and anger when I fully took in the scene before me.

Florence, alien thing turned in shock when she saw me there and was quick to act when she spotted me, ready to make a launch at her.

"Grab her." She ordered the slabs who were quick to take hold of me. They were even stronger than I imagined.

"Let go of me." I wailed just wanting to get to the Doctor who still remained motionless.

I could feel the fight leaving me as the moments passed by. For so long I thought I was alone, then I meet the Doctor and I was given hope, then just like that he had been ripped away from me. My body couldn't take it, it shook, shivered. I thought I would die right there in the slabs grip.

"Don't you touch him. Don't you dare touch him, you evil freak." I argued when I saw her bend down to suck on the Doctor's blood some more.

"Oh will you be quiet?" She ordered me, standing up and moving so close to me that she was only a couple of inches away from my face.

"I will not be quiet. I will scream so loud that the Judoon hear. They are just outside that door and when they come in I will tell them exactly what you are." I seethed right at her.

"We shall see about that." She smiled, bringing her straw up to her lips and then placing it on my neck.

It was then as I struggled as best I could to get free of her I realised exactly the predicament I was in. The Doctor was dead which I hadn't processed and yes I felt like dying because of it but I couldn't. There were still 1,000 innocent people alive up here and if the Doctor and me were both out of action who would help them. Who would save them?

I fought against her and the slabs with every ounce of my being but it was no use, they were too strong. She began taking blood from my neck with the straw and I started feeling weak almost instantly. It was then as she sucked away that it dawned on me why the Doctor let her do what she did. Why he had been trying to make her think he was human. He wanted her to drink his blood because if she did that, when she got scanned she would be analysed as a non-human. The Doctor sacrificed himself to reveal her true form to save everybody, including me.

Now, I owed it to the Doctor to make sure I brought this to an end and to make sure his plan was completed. I wasn't going to let his death be in the vain. I took the biggest breath I could possibly take and screamed at the top of my lungs one word, the word I knew would get the Judoons attention.

"Transgressor!" I screamed over and over, all the while her sucking my blood out ferociously. What with that, the oxygen running out and still being able to see the Doctor's lifeless body in front of me I knew I did not have long. I could feel the walls closing in and it wouldn't be long until I completely blacked out.

I continued to scream until it became more of a raspy begging. At this point I was so weak that my legs collapsed underneath me and I was now lying on the floor with her bent over me. I thought I'd failed. It was my fault he was dead and it was my fault that everyone else was going to die as well. My body was giving up, I was giving up and as I felt myself begin to shut down the door opened and in they walked.

Instantly Finnegan jumped to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. A last ditch attempt to fool the Judoon that were standing in a large group facing us. I couldn't stand. I didn't have the strength but knowing I could still end this I managed to hold on.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." She faked, pointing down at the Doctor.

A Judoon stepped forward at this and ran the scanner down the length of the Doctor's body. What it said next brought the anger right to the surface. "Confirmation: deceased."

That was it, he was definitely dead and I was the only person that could bring him justice, that could get the plasmavore aka Mrs Finnegan found out.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." I informed the Judoon bitterly, managing to scramble to my feet. The determination now surging through me being the only thing that made me able to do so.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." The chief answered me back.

"But she's not human." I pushed, with no intention of letting her get away with what she had done.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Finnegan stated with confidence, holding up her hand to show the mark that confirmed she had been analysed as human.

"But she's not!" I shouted before continuing my rant.

"She assimil..." I began, about to try and explain exactly what she was and what she had done. Then it hit me that I didn't have to go that far.

"Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood, and mine." I smiled, grabbing one of the Judoon scanner's out of its claw, hand whatever and pointed it right at her. Not caring that there might be consequences for me with what I just did.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." She grinned, no idea in her mind of what was about to happen.

I moved the scanner down her body and in the next moment it was over, she was found out.

"Non-human." The chief Judoon confirmed when the scan was complete.

"What?" She questioned in sudden panic.

"Confirm analysis." The chief then ordered the group, every Judoon then proceeding to analyse her with their own scanner.

Now that I knew the plan had worked the determination began ebbing away again and I was getting that light headed feeling. The oxygen still wasn't on and I had lost so much blood. If we weren't back on Earth soon I wouldn't make it. Without the Doctor I wasn't even sure that I cared about surviving that much. As long as all the humans are taken care of that's all that mattered.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Finnegan practically begged. I have to admit it was good to see her squirm.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." I told her, now having to lean up against the wall just so I could stay upright.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Chief Judoon confirmed before my next breath. It was over and she knew it.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." Finnegan sneered now no longer attempting to hide behind the guise of a sweet, butter wouldn't melt old lady.

"Do you confess?" The Judoon questioned, not having listened to a word she just said. She was guilty and any other information was irrelevant.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Pushing the leather buffoon in front of her so the Judoon couldn't get close enough to take her.

The Judoon confirmed their verdict on the plasmavore as guilty and that her sentence would be execution. Now the firing began. The Judoon shot the Slab which disintegrated into a pile of nothing almost instantly. Shots were fired but all I could concentrate on was the Doctor. I was now in a heap on the floor, barely able to think never mind breathe and all I could focus on was him lying there. Now she was caught, now everyone would be safe nothing else mattered to me. I'd lost everything again.

Just then, just as I felt my eye lids getting heavy I heard a warning alarm and when I looked around for the source I saw the magnetic overload sign flashing. Then I remembered 50,000 tessla. She said she had re-programmed the machine. That's what she told the Doctor. Half the Earth would be obliterated. This was in no way finished.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" The plasmavore cackled in excitement, the Judoon quick to shoot and vaporise her. Finally she was gone, out of the equation but now I had this to stop. I couldn't give up, not yet.

"Case closed." The Judoon called out, beginning to make their way out of the room.

"No you can't leave. The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." I coughed out, my voice beginning to give out on me.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." They confirmed after running their scanner over the machine.

"Well do something. Stop it." I begged, now beginning to panic myself.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate. All units withdraw." The chief added speaking into the scanner, resulting in them all leaving and not listening to anything I had just said.

"You can't just leave it. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." I cried, not being able to stand and chase after them and also knowing that I had no idea how to stop it without help.

I was running out of air, running of time and now the Judoon were leaving it was up to me to save everybody. I couldn't do it, I knew I couldn't do it. Not without him anyway.

I crawled to the Doctor's side the only thing I could do and felt myself falling apart at the site of him. Why hadn't he regenerated? Had he run out? Did it happen too quickly? There were all these questions and more and then I noticed something. Something about his skin. When the body is void of blood it goes pale, blue. The Doctor didn't look that way. He was lifeless sure but his skin looked normal. Two hearts, maybe one of them was still beating. Maybe just maybe it was pumping the blood that he did have left around his body still. I had to try, I had to try and save him. He was our only hope.

Starting mouth to mouth I began chest compressions on each of his hearts. Every time I took a breath and blew it into his mouth I could feel myself drifting. I only had enough strength to take one more breathe, and this was it.

Looking up at the ceiling I took the biggest gasp of air my body would allow and blew it into the Doctor's mouth. As soon as I let go of his nose I heard a choke leave his mouth and he began coughing. It worked, it worked.

Then I collapsed. My eyes barely open, but that didn't matter, I saved the Doctor and now he could save everybody else.

"Scanner. She did something." I choked out with a struggle when the Doctor turned his limp body towards me.

I knew I had to see this through. I had make sure the Doctor was ok, that he succeeded. I couldn't breathe much longer and now I was taking the tiniest breaths and more often.

The Doctor took one last look at me and then scrambled his way over to the scanner, hardly any strength in his own body. He knew we were running out of time.

When he reached the scanner and began pulling at wires I felt my body shutting down again, I was dying and if I was close to death that meant I would regenerate. The Doctor had to know the truth, I couldn't leave without him knowing who I really was whilst I was still me.

"Doctor." I choked.

He just looked at me still examining the wires and trying to work out which one would stop the scanner.

"Remember the roentgen bricks? I was lying." I coughed.

"What?" He asked confused, not looking at me as I said it. This really wasn't the best time to go into it but I had no choice. It was now or never.

"Ask me where I come from. Just ask me?" I managed to croke just as I saw the Doctor disengage the scanner. He had done it and just as I looked up from the floor to see him running over to me I passed out. I had run out of time.

"Loren, Loren wake up. Come on, wake up." He screamed down at me and getting no response.

**Doctor's point of view**

She wasn't waking up. Her body had given out just as mine had. I spotted the blood mark on her neck and that's when I realised the plasmavore must have sucked her blood too. She saved me, without her I couldn't have done it. I had to do something, anything to bring her back.

I listened out for breathing but if it was there it was so shallow that I couldn't hear it or see it with the rise and fall of her chest. That's when I spotted a Judoon scanner on the floor, they must have left it behind when they exited the room in the commotion.

Picking up the scanner I ran it down the length of Loren's body dreading what the conclusion would be. I wasn't ready to lose someone else, especially not someone I felt this connection with, this connection I couldn't explain.

When the analysis was complete I held the scanner up to my eye level and pressed the button which would give me the results.

The scanner began relaying the information it had gathered by way of audio. Audio of a Judoon.

"Confirmation: Alive." It reeled out. I breathed in a sigh of relief with slight struggle. She was alive if only barely and I could resuscitate her just as she had done with me.

It was towards the end of the 1st round of compressions that I noticed the scanner beside me on the floor still had information to relay. I reached for it with one hand and pressed the button again, what it said next being the last thing I expected to ever hear.

"Confirmation: Female planet of origin, Gallifrey."

I froze. "How could this be? No one else survived. I watched Gallifrey burn, I watched it disintegrate. I was the only one. I've always been the only one." I screamed to myself.

So many questions were running through my mind and I didn't know the answer to any of them. I carried on trying to bring Loren back around into consciousness knowing I had to succeed now more than ever. Whilst doing it I thought back to our time together, the roetengen bricks, the connection I felt, the fact she worked out what I was so quickly. The shock on her face earlier in the day when she listened to my two hearts. At the time I thought it was because she knew I was an 'alien' but if she was an alien too that wouldn't shock her as much as it did. The reason she had that reaction was because she knew, she knew deep down from that very moment what I was. She knew she wasn't alone. Why didn't she say anything?

**Loren's point of view**

When I started to come around in the same MRI room just moments later the first thing I heard was rain. The Judoon had left and they had reversed the process. We were going back to Earth.

As my eyes came into focus I saw the Doctor with a creased brow, staring at a Judoon scanner he had secured in his hand. He was in shock. But what about?

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and when I looked to the window from my place on the floor all I could see was the sun and bright blue sky. We were back on Earth. We had succeeded.

"Doctor?" I coughed, sitting myself up when the Oxygen levels began to rise on our return.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was all he said when he helped me to my feet. My lungs now filling with new air and my physical strength returning rather quickly. Yet another upside to being Gallifreyan, we were quick healers.

"Tell you what?" I asked in confusion, only for him to remain silent and hand me the scanner he was still staring at.

I looked at the piece of apparatus and then it was clear, clear as cut glass. He knew, he knew I was from Gallifrey.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 8**

"Loren, you know what. How could you not tell me? How could you go through all this knowing exactly what I was, what you are, what this means and not say anything?" The Doctor shouted at me with a stutter, pacing the room and clutching his hair like he was going crazy. He sounded manic, like he couldn't believe it. Like he couldn't let himself believe that I was from Gallifrey. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed if it wasn't true.

"I, I couldn't find the words, the right time." I started, desperately wanting him to understand why I had kept such important and life changing information from him.

"When I realised what you were I wanted to tell you, I wanted to more than anything. I thought I was alone too and then I heard your heartbeats, saw you absorb radiation, talk about Benjamin Franklin, and use your sonic. That's when I knew, I knew you were a Time Lord and that I wasn't alone anymore." I practically cried.

"So why? Why didn't you tell me." The Doctor asked, now stopping no more than a couple of inches from my face and staring straight into my eyes, into my soul.

"One of us had to keep a level head. We were on the moon with 1,000 innocent humans who needed saving. When I learnt the truth it's all I could concentrate on. Think about it Doctor, if I'd told you, told you everything do you really think you could have concentrated on the situation at hand 100%. I know you wouldn't be able to, because I couldn't either. If I'd told you I was from Gallifrey every single person in this hospital would have died."

He knew I was right. He thought about my words and couldn't argue with me.

"You don't know that. You don't know that we couldn't save them had I known." He whispered, not in his character to admit that he had lost the argument.

"Maybe so but it wasn't a risk we could take." I finished with a half grin, knowing that this was the end of the arguing side of this conversation.

With that the Doctor stepped back but didn't take his eyes off of me for a second, almost like he was expecting me to disappear if he looked away, or even blinked. I had to admit, I feared the same thing.

"Besides I did try to tell you when the plasmavore was defeated. When I resuscitated you but I couldn't get the words out before I lost consciousness. I didn't do it to hurt you, I promise. I'd never want to hurt you Doctor. You're the only link I have to home." I voiced, a tear coming to my eye and a smile pulling at my lips.

When he heard those words I watched his expression change, change from one of question, and uncertainty to one of pure joy and belonging. He crossed the MRI room within an instant, a huge toothy grin on his face and pulled me into his arms, finally letting himself believe that it was actually true, that I was actually real.

After what seemed like forever in each other's arms he suddenly pulled back, that already familiar expression of confusion etched into his features.

"Loren, how? How did you escape Gallifrey? I watched it collapse, turn to nothing. No one could have gotten out alive." The Doctor asked me, almost as if he was reading my own mind.

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing actually." I answered, my mind drifting back to that horrible day when my parents sacrificed themselves for me.

I was just about to continue when I remembered where we were, what we had just faced and that there would be many patients, staff still inside the hospital that were scared, hurt or worse. I had to make sure they got out ok.

"Oh, Loren thank god there you are." Swales said with relief when she poked her head around the door.

"And you Mr Smith. You made it out too." She confirmed, looking over at the man I had come to know in such a short amount of time.

"The one and only." The Doctor returned, hands in his pockets and fidgeting with his bare feet.

"Ummm, Loren we are beginning the evacuation and we could use as much help as possible." Swales asked, knowing that I would have no problem in helping.

"Of course, just give me 2 minutes and I'll join you." I smiled. Swales then giving a quick nod and disappearing into the corridor.

I didn't think I had the mental strength within in to recount in words the events that got me here and if the Doctor's experience was anything like mine then I didn't think he did either.

"Doctor, it would take far too long for us both to explain what got us to this point. What saved us from the same fate as the rest of our people, so I think there is only one way we can do this."

Stepping towards the Doctor I lifted my hands and placed my fingers on his temples, closing my eyes as I did so. The Doctor quickly realised what I was doing and then proceeded to do exactly what I had done. Now we both stood facing one another, our eyes closed and our fingers on each other's heads, about to discover exactly how we were brought together.

"Loren, if there is anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and then close it." The Doctor suggested still with eyes closed and beginning his journey through my mind and life memories, myself doing the same with him.

"Doctor I know how this works, but the same to you. Just shut the door if you want to keep something from me." I confirmed.

"I will not hide anything from you. We both deserve and need to know everything that happened that day on Gallifrey if we can move forward. Even if it's not want we want to see." The Doctor added, then going silent as he relived the days leading up to the destruction of our home planet.

We stood in silence for what felt like an eternity but what in reality was only a couple of minutes. I'd skimmed through the Doctor's entire childhood, his training, everything right up to the conclusion of the time war.

"You escaped before the time lock was in place." The Doctor confirmed to himself as he looked over my last moments on Gallifrey.

"Yes, but only seconds before. After I was sent away I tried to get back to save my parents but was unable to. I tried everything." I remembered, the emotion suddenly getting to me as I was mentally seeing the Doctor's perspective of the last moments of the battle.

"There is nothing you could have done Loren, nothing. The planet was doomed. Your parents did what they thought was best. They should have gone with you." He said with a sad tone.

"I know but they wouldn't leave. They were going to try and keep the eye of harmony intact."

I was going to continue but before I could open my mouth visions from the Doctor's memory began entering my head, memories I did not expect to see, memories I did not want to see. He knew I was discovering it too, because in the moment I went silent, he stiffened, resolved in the knowledge that soon I would know the truth.

At the same moment my parent's had sent me away the Doctor had discovered a way to end the war, when he found out about President Rassilon's plan also known as the 'Ultimate Sanction'. The plan was the creation of a paradox so severe that the resulting spatial-temporal rupture would rip the time vortex apart taking every living organism in all of creation with it.

As this would be a suicidal measure, Rassilon devised a way of allowing the Time Lords to escape the disintegration of creation by having the whole race shed their bodies and become creatures of consciousness alone, ones that would escape the effects of time and of cause and effect.

The Doctor found a way to stop it happening though. He came into possession of 'the Moment' and used it to destroy every last participant of the war, including my parents and every other Time Lord. Everything living on Gallifrey died and it was all because of him.

"It was you." I shook, tears threatening to spill as I stepped away from him trying to come to terms with what I'd seen.

"Loren you have to understand. If I hadn't of done it Rassilon would have destroyed everything, everyone. It was Genocide. He would have destroyed creation. I had to do it. 'The Moment' couldn't differentiate between Dalek and Timelord. I had to sacrifice our people to save the rest of creation." He cried, pleading and trying to make me understand.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. What would I have done in that situation? Could I really have destroyed my own planet, my own people? I don't know that I could, especially knowing that my family were amongst them as the Doctor's also was. If he hadn't of done it though, Rassilon would have put the sanction into place and killed everything not just Gallifrey. Earth, everyone I have come to know and care for on this planet would have gone, been destroyed. I just didn't know what to think, what to do. I couldn't process any of it.

"I thought I'd be able to go back, warn everyone. Save people, but I couldn't. When I used 'the moment' and the planet was destroyed it was put into the time lock and no matter what I tried I couldn't travel back in time."

The Doctor was in pieces, breaking down in front of me when he finally voiced exactly what he'd done and why he'd done it. I understood why he had done what he'd done, of course I did. He destroyed one planet but in doing so saved millions more. It just happened to be that, that one planet was ours, mine, my parents. What did he expect me to do with this information? Tell him that it was ok, that I was fine with this knowledge even though he'd been the one that ultimately ended it all.

"I've ummm, I've got to get out of here." I stammered, stumbling towards the door. I needed to get away, distract myself with something until I could process this all in my head.

"Loren, please just talk to me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor called to me as I exited the MRI room and began walking zombie like through the corridor.

I turned back to him for a second and could see the despair in his eyes, the guilt and the pain from the memories he had to carry with him every day. For a short moment I just wanted to run back over to him and tell him it didn't matter, but I couldn't I just couldn't.

"I just need some time." I said to him in a hushed tone, finally leaving his side and joining the other staff as they evacuated the hospital.

For the next half an hour I continued helping patients out of the building, the whole time in a grief stricken haze that I'm sure the humans put down to the events we had just witnessed. If I'm honest all of that was a distant memory already, my mind now filled with Gallifrey, its demise and the Doctor.

I stepped out of the hospital, into the fresh open air which I hoped would give me some clarity. I sat on the wall outside the entrance as people bustled by me, looking for loved ones, looking for a story, looking for answers.

Since I discovered what the Doctor had done, all I could think about was the destruction it had caused, the people it had meant I lost and my wonderful, caring parents. It was all I could think about that this man, this person who for a short time was my link back to home, the only person in the whole Universe who could understand what I had been through had actually caused some of it, had caused my pain.

It was as I went over this again in my head that I spotted a young girl. She couldn't have been older than 12 and she was running in front of me, wearing a hospital gown and looking around desperately as if she had lost something. I followed her with my eyes and as she shouted "mummy" I knew exactly what or who she had been looking for. In the next moment the small girl was engulfed in the arms of her parents, love and relief emitting from them in floods and it was then that everything circling in my head, changed perspective.

Yes I had lost my parents when Gallifrey was destroyed but I knew, knew now for sure that if the Doctor hadn't sacrificed everything as he had done, then this little girl along with her family and every other family, on every other planet in all of creation would have been lost. The Doctor gave up his family, his people, and his happiness to protect others and no one would ever know. No one on earth, no one on any other planet would know that they are only living, breathing because he saved them. He was a hero of worlds and it was as I had that realisation that I concluded I would have done exactly the same thing, it's what my parents and the other good souls of the planet Gallifrey would have wanted to happen.

Now all I had to do was find him. Find the Doctor and tell him that I understood. That it was ok. I wanted to see that guilt leave his eyes and be replaced with the excitement I had seen earlier.

"I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, you can't do that, we have rights." Morgenstern relayed to a news reporter as I made my way back towards the hospital entrance, determined to find the man in the blue suit.

"Loren." I suddenly heard from the side of me, only to see Rachael running towards me, relief on her face when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Yet another person who would have lost their life had it not been for the Doctor.

"Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Claire's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads." Rachael spat out not giving me a chance to reply.

I was about to try and calm her down and that's when I saw him, the Doctor standing on the other side of the street in front of a big blue police box. He looked straight at me, that same look of sadness he had when I left him in the MRI room. He smiled although it did not reach his eyes and gave a wave.

"Rach, I'll be right back." I said, not even looking at her as I left her side and tried to push through the crowds of people towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, Doctor." I called out as he continued to look at me, sniffing as he broke eye contact.

I reached the curb, the Doctor still in my sights. Then a lorry drove down the street moving straight in front of me and for the first time since spotting him again my vision of the Doctor had been broken. I waited for the lorry to move forward enough so that I could see him again but when it did I couldn't see him. He was gone and so was the blue box.

"It was his Tardis." I thought to myself as I listened carefully to the last echoes of the Tardis engines.

He'd gone. He'd left me because of how I reacted back in the hospital. I made him feel even worse than he already felt and now I had lost him forever. The one person in the whole of creation that was like me, that was the same as me had left and it was all my fault.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE DOCTOR'S POWER – CHAPTER 9**

A whole week had gone by since my encounter with the Doctor and I couldn't get him off of my mind. Even though I had only had him in my life for that one day it now felt like a part of me left with him. It was like when someone waves a toy in front of a child and then snatches it away from them. The Doctor had given me a hint of happiness and belonging, a purpose and almost as quick as he'd appeared he was gone again.

How was I supposed to get on with this normal human life I'd created for myself after everything that happened, everything I'd learnt? I was fine with it before, when I didn't think there was an alternative but now I knew he was out there somewhere, now I'd experienced what my life could be like by his side I couldn't function.

All of the medical students had been placed at alternative hospitals whilst Royal Hope got back up and running, meaning that my walk to work each day was 30 minutes longer than it had been previously.

That extra time alone, walking the London streets every morning was just another chance to go over everything again in my head. One morning I thought I saw him, just for a split second. I was waiting for the lights to change on a busy street, along with many other people and I could have sworn that I saw him standing amongst the crowd. It had been like that all week, I kept catching sight of him here, there and everywhere but every time I moved towards him he was gone, nowhere to be seen. I'd put it down to me going slightly crazy and even one night I ventured out in search of his blue police box, hoping to find that and him and to prove myself wrong. I didn't find it though, I didn't find anything.

"I think he has a lot to offer our people and indeed our country. I say vote Saxon." A political reporter said on the nightly news just before I switched off the TV, ready to head out for the night with the girls.

I'd not gone to Claire's birthday drinks the night of the 'event' because I couldn't get my head around everything. I just shut myself away in the flat and tried to make sense of it all. Now a week had passed, Rach was not taking no for an answer and said it would be good for me to get out and have some fun.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, if I started to feel myself drifting into the dark hole that had been slowly creeping up on me this week then I'd just drink myself into an oblivion of banana daiquiris. Wow those things are amazing.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital are still pouring in a week after the catastrophic events, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern." I could hear on the taxi radio as I was being driven to the cocktail bar.

"I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there, wild and extraordinary life." Morgenstern said almost in excitement.

After asking the taxi driver to switch off the radio so I didn't have to hear anymore of the news coverage it wasn't long before I had reached my destination, a really expensive looking night spot in a part of London called Soho.

The second I stepped through the door Rach, Claire and all of her friends ran up to me asking if I was ok, asking all these questions, so many questions. I'd avoided them all week so now they wanted all the gossip.

I came out to get away from it all, not to relive it.

I spent the next hour dodging every question or responding with one word answers so they would catch on to the fact I didn't want to talk about it.

Whilst sitting in the corner drowning my sorrows and my guilt at pushing 'him' away I observed the people around me, the humans who had no idea of the possible dangers they faced from species around the universe. They went through their daily lives completely oblivious whilst I sat here knowing the possibilities, knowing what could be lost and knowing that somewhere out there, there was one man, just one who had taken on the responsibility of keeping each and every one of them safe.

"I can't do this." I suddenly blurted out getting everyone's attention.

"Loren, what's wrong." Rachael asked, confusion in her voice.

"This, all of this, everything. My job, London, the flat, even this" gesturing to the drinks and people around me, my voice getting louder as I stood and made my way to the exit.

"Are you sure this isn't just the stress of everything finally catching up with you?" Rach said trying to make sense of my outburst. She really was a lovely girl.

"Yes. No. Partly. I don't know." I started with a stutter.

"Rach, I've tried for so long to build myself a normal life, to live the way all of you do but today, tonight, in that bar it hit me."

"What hit you?" She questioned.

"That I was never meant to have a normal, run of the mill life. I'm meant for more than all this. There are people out there, far away that need help and I can't just sit in there knowing that I could be assisting them.

"Loren, I don't get it. You're not thinking straight." Rachael worried.

"Rach, I've never thought more clearly. I'm going. I'm leaving London now, tonight."

"Where are you going to go?" She giggled crossing her arms as she did so. She probably thought I'd had too much to drink and was just talking gibberish.

"I don't know for sure, I really don't but I mean it. I quit. I quit my job, my training, this whole life. I just quit. I've got to find something better, somewhere I belong and Rach that's not here. Today just helped me realise it" I finished, hugging my friend with a tear in my eye. I'd miss her.

The truth was I was scared, really scared about moving on and having to rebuild my life once again but I also knew it was something I had to do. The Doctor had given up so much to protect all of creation and I wanted to help him anyway I could even if it meant the only planet I could protect was Earth.

I wanted so much to rewind to that moment where I had discovered Gallifrey's true fate at his hand and just tell him it didn't matter, tell him that I'd do the same, tell him I'd follow him everywhere, tell him that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Loren are you sure about this?" Rachael whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure and I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but I want you to be happy Rach. I'll be happy knowing you are and who knows maybe I'll drop in on you from time to time" I smiled, her breaking into one too.

"You better." She grinned.

"Now go back inside and have fun. I know we didn't know each other for long but I'll always consider you a friend Rach. Now when I let go turn straight around and don't look back. I'll be ok, I promise." I giggled pulling her into a final cuddle before she did just what I had asked.

After hailing a taxi to take me back to the flat it actually dawned on me what I was doing. I had given up my whole new life, this pretty good new existence to try and lend a hand to a man I may never see again. A man who could at this moment be anywhere in the universe.

In the 20 minutes it took the driver to get me from the bar back to my flat I had emailed the hospital tendering my resignation, cancelled all of my gas, electric, TV, internet and every other form of monthly billing you can think of, leaving only a bank account open. Those smart phone things were amazingly good. If I was going to restart my life yet again I was going to do it properly and this was the best and quickest way.

Getting back to the flat I packed any essentials I needed, asked my neighbour to forward all of the remaining property to Rachael who I knew would appreciate it and then posted the key through the landlord's letter box on the ground floor.

Stepping out in the cold night air, the only things I now owned being the clothes on my back and the items in my bag I waited for the 3rd taxi of the night to pick me up and take me to the airport. I had no idea where I planned on going but I figured there was a good a place as any to start. Maybe the country of America would be ideal. I remember someone mentioning a Roswell where there are 'aliens'. Maybe I could help out in a place like that. Maybe just maybe I could even find him there.

"Going somewhere exciting?" I heard suddenly, the familiar voice coming from the alleyway across the street from where I stood.

I peered through the darkness, focusing my vision on the host of the voice I had just heard and sure enough to my surprise and internal delight, there he stood, the Doctor.

"You came back, but why? Why did you come here after what I did? After I ran from you." I asked in hysterics, practically darting across the street to him.

"Loren, none of this is your fault ok, none of it. I know you can never forgive me for what I did. That's why I left. I've learnt to live with the pain, the loss but seeing it in your face after you discovered the truth. It ripped me apart Loren, I thought my hearts were going to stop." He cried, actual tears running down his pale face.

"Doctor." I stammered, not knowing what else to say in that moment.

"Hear me out please. I saw you outside the hospital, deep in thought and then when you saw me, when you were coming toward me I couldn't listen to you tell me how much you despise me, how you hate me for what I did to Gallifrey. I was a coward."

"Doctor you are no coward and I wasn't coming to you to say what you think. I wanted to tell you I understood, that I would have done the same thing, that I forgive you. You sacrificed Gallifrey yes but by doing that you saved the universe. You saved the planet and the people we are surrounded by now. I wasn't the only one to lose everything that day, you were too and I wanted you to know that it's ok. That you're not alone now." I sobbed.

"Bu...bu...but I've been watching you all week, been checking on you and you've looked so sad all the time. I caused that, I put you through that pain." He stuttered, grabbing his hair as he did so.

"So you were really there. Every time I saw you I thought I was imagining things. I thought I was going crazy." I suddenly laughed, something inside telling me it was the only way to break the depressing tone this reuniting conversation was taking.

"You saw me?" He questioned, the sadness leaving his face and confusion replacing it whilst he examined a key that was on a chain around his neck.

"Doctor, what are you looking at?" I asked, wondering why he'd suddenly lost interest in me.

"This key, it's a perception filter. You shouldn't have been able to see me." He answered staring at the small item and moving it from hand to hand.

"Maybe it's a Gallifrey thing, I don't know. Anyway, I wasn't sad just because of what I found out from you, what you told me. I was sad because I never thought I'd see you again. For one small moment I had someone in my life who knew me better than anyone, someone who had gone through everything I had, but just like that you disappeared. I couldn't handle that, knowing you were out there somewhere and that we weren't together."

"Loren, what are you trying to say?" The Doctor said, dropping the perception filter and stepping as close to me as he could without physically touching me.

"What I'm trying to say is we should be together Doctor. Not together, together but travelling together, sticking together. Now that I've found you I don't want to lose you and I know you feel the same way about me." I practically begged, hoping he would agree.

Before anymore could be said the Doctor broke out into a grin and threw his arms around me, laughing as he did so. It seems he agreed with the idea.

"Well I have got a brand new sonic screw driver and you did save my life back at the hospital so I guess it would be ok." He joked, pulling away from me and turning us to face his police box.

"So this is your Tardis. Not exactly inconspicuous is it? I giggled, running my hands up and down the door of aged, blue painted wood.

"Hey, it just got stuck that's all. I went back to the 1950's and it changed to this to fit in. The chameleon circuit broke whilst I was there and it's been like this ever since. Never worked out how to fix it."

"I could always have a look, my father taught me everything there it to know about Tardis mechanics." I smiled, thinking this nugget of knowledge would cheer the Doctor up further.

"Oh, no ,no ,no. She stays just the way she is. She's perfect just like this." He grinned patting the panelling like he was giving attention to a most beloved friend.

As we walked inside and I ventured around the console room I couldn't get over how big it was. My Tardis which was still dormant at the bottom of the Ocean had been top of the line and it wasn't this big inside.

"Some of this equipment is pretty old now. Bet you can't travel in time with it anymore. I mean look at these hydraulics? There's no way you could make a safe transition without getting stuck in a time gap somewhere." I drivelled on, the Doctor looking on in disbelief.

"You wanna bet. Go on step outside for a minute." He ushered, practically pushing me out of the door.

"Right now wait there and watch this." He smiled, stepping back into the Tardis and pushing the door shut behind him.

Next thing I knew the Tardis dematerialised in front of my eyes and it was making that screeching noise again. Why does he always leave the brakes on? Less than a minute passed with me just standing in the alley and then slowly but surely the Tardis reappeared again, the Doctor quick to step out holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!" He grinned triumphantly, putting the tie back on as he did so.

I knew the second I saw him where he'd gone back to. He'd gone to the morning we met on Chancery street, when he approached me with his long brown trench coat on and said "Like so. See?"

"Fine, I believe you." I gave in, rolling my eyes as I did.

"So I guess it's time you show me what else this baby can do." I winked pushing the Doctor back inside the Tardis and locking the door behind us.

"I think I can manage that." He confirmed, taking off his coat, throwing it to one side and then joining me at the console.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?" I smiled, the Doctor in amazement that I knew what I was doing.

"Off we go." He shouted back at me, pulling the hand brake as his whole body filled with child like excitement.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." I screeched, the Tardis throwing us both to the floor as it lurched and shook.

"Welcome aboard Miss Power" The Doctor responded pulling me to my feet and reaching out to shake my hand.

"It's my pleasure Mr Smith." We both laughed as the Tardis hurtled through the time vortex and to the next big adventure.

I'd known the Doctor for only a week but in that moment he became part of me and visa versa. We still had so much to learn, to discover about one another, but putting all of that to one side I knew from that second that I had finally found where I belong. I belong with him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys, I know I haven't been very vocal thanking everyone for their reviews and everything so want to take the opportunity now that we're about to embark on a new part of the story.**

**The feedback I've got so far is amazing and it really eggs me on to continue with the story. Keep the reviews coming as well because I read every single one and they make me so happy.**

**So here's the plan. This is not the end of the story, it's just the beginning. I'm going to continue running parallel with season 3 but am going to skip certain episodes here and there and maybe flashback to them etc. I just want to keep the pace of the story quite fast and want to get to the point where we get some more Saxon etc.**

**If there's any particular episodes from the series that you want me to adapt, even if it's just a particular scene from one of them let me know through a review or PM and I'll do my best to put them in.**

**Allons-y**


End file.
